


A Dangerous Game

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a Year, Tim Hunts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

Tim saw it as a chance to prove he was the worthy inheritor, that he could fill the bright colors of his hero's costume. 

The mercenary was amused the first time.

The next year, when Tim actually nicked his gun from his hand, he was impressed, but the boy was still young and lucky.

It was the year the colors went dark that Slade finally showed his notice. A hard press, a firm caress, and one searing kiss made its mark.

And Tim walked away from that meeting with the knowledge he had inherited all of Dick's reputation at last.

**Author's Note:**

> [19:33] so timmy stalking slade once a year is not a good idea?  
> [19:34] I'm thinking it is a ritual hunt...marking the anniversary of Joey's death, something Dick began in vengeance, but became something for both to absolve themselves of the ghosts....


End file.
